The present invention relates to power-driven saws having endless, closed-loop cutting elements or bands, and more particularly to an endless-band saw blade and to a blade support therefor.
Various designs have been proposed for power-driven saws having endless, closed-loop cutting elements. Chain saws have such cutting elements. However, chain saws typically have relatively thick cutting members which provide a relatively wide kerf. A wide kerf is undesirable for two reasons: (1) the wide kerf removes more material from the cut than does a narrower kerf and thus converts a larger portion of the material being cut to waste, and (2) removal of more material from the wide cut requires more power input for operating the saw. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a saw having narrower cutting elements.
A number of designs have been proposed for power-driven saws having endless, closed-loop cutting elements wherein the cutting elements are supported on a blade support assembly which includes a peripheral groove for receiving a projecting portion of a cutting element or of a connecting element associated with the cutting element. This groove can fill up with the cut material chips or dust. This increases friction between the cutting elements and the saw blade support assembly leading to a decrease in saw speed.
Efforts to overcome these difficulties, as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,931; 4,464,964; and 4,562,761, have not been entirely satisfactory, especially where deep cuts are required. These prior art devices also were not entirely satisfactory in regard to tracking, especially where it is desired to rotate the saw blade in both directions. Also, the prior art devices were not entirely satisfactory in the ease with which the support can be mounted for cooperation with the power-drive components.
It is an object of the invention to provide a saw blade and saw-blade support that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Further objects will appear as the description proceeds.